Jail Visit
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Part 2 of the "Places Series" - Parker visits Eliot during a job...and fun ensues! Love my Reviewers! Please keep reviewing!


**A.N. - This one takes place two episodes later, in "The Experimental Job". I noticed that Parker goes down and gives all of the homeless guys warm wool coats, and that would include...yes, you guessed it, Eliot! So here's another smutty installment. LOTS O' LEMONS! Enjoy your lemonade!**

* * *

**Jail Visit**

Parker easily broke into the basement of the Psychology building and quickly went into each individual cell, giving the men wool coats.

And then she got to Eliot's cell…

…and she cringed.

With everyone else, with all of the other men, it was easy to distance herself, to not be affected by what she saw, but with Eliot it was entirely different. Seeing him like this…it hurt her. He was barely aware that she was in the cell with him, but the instant she pressed the coat onto him a firm grip snapped around her wrist.

"P-P-Parker," he said, stuttering through his chattering teeth.

She used her free hand to stroke his hair and caress his face.

"I'm here, Eliot…I'm here."

He moved his fierce grip from her wrist to her hand and lessened his hold, and then looked her straight in the eye…and she could see the silent pleading. She could see the one word that was settled there in his gaze, in his beautiful eyes.

_Please._

She simply nodded and slipped onto the cot over top of him and pulled the blanket and the coat over both of them and slid her hands down his sides.

Gently, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and he returned it, reaching up to her, but she held him down and let her hands slide the rest of the way to his pants, and with deft and dexterous fingers, she undid the belt and slid down the zipper.

Masterfully, she slid off her own pants and panties in one motion, so that they were now piled under the blanket at their' feet, and then straddled his hips.

She continued to kiss and caress him, sliding her warm fingers under his shirt to his cold skin, and she gently massaged heat back into it and moaned when he pulled away from her kiss and nipped at her neck in just the right spot.

Groaning at the sensation, she pressed herself more firmly against him and the lower half of his body was soon an eager participant.

With an ease that spoke of experience, she slipped her fingers underneath his boxers and firmly wrapped her fingers around his erection, causing ripples of heat to course up his spine, heating his core and making him actually moan out loud.

She gently flicked her finger right under the head of his cock and he went rigid in her hands and Parker smiled, proud of how quickly she could do that to him.

"Getting warm?" she whispered in his ear, flicking out her tongue and running it along the shell of his ear, and he groaned.

"Parker…just…please."

She smiled again.

"Give me a moment…got to get myself ready," she said, and then slid one of her hands down in between their bodies.

First, she pulled his boxers the rest of the way down, exposing him so now his erection was pressed against her stomach, and then she let her hand continue its' journey down. Quickly, she slid her first and third finger to either side of her clit and then firmly pressed down with her middle finger and felt her body flush with arousal.

Eliot groaned, as he could feel the backs of her fingers against his scrotum as she pleasured herself.

It was the most erotic thing that he had ever experienced.

She started to arch against him, pressing down against her fingers, and then yelped when she felt a cool, slender object enter her…and she quickly realized that Eliot had decided to help her out.

Parker moaned loudly as he slid a second finger into her as well, and then he began to thrust them in and out of her now wet channel, causing her to push back against his fingers, essentially fucking herself on them. She pushed down and he thrust up…and then he abruptly added a third finger.

She pressed her forehead into his shoulder at the sudden sensation and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as his long middle finger now rubbed against the spot inside of her that made her inner walls start to spasm around his fingers and made her eyes start to see stars.

Feeling bold, she looked up at him, staring him straight in the eye as he slid his fingers in and out of her while her own fingers continued to dance over her clit.

"Please," she breathed out. Now _she_ was the one who was begging.

He simply nodded, pulled out his fingers and positioned himself…and then slowly, _ever_ so slowly, slid himself home.

As soon as he was all the way in, she let out a low moan, as did Eliot. She was soaking wet and so deliciously warm, he did not want to ever leave her. And she was tight. Good lord, was she tight. This time they would take it slow. It wouldn't be a mindless rutting against a locker room door…it would be slow.

Painfully slowly, he pulled out a few inches and then slowly,_ ever_ so slowly slid back in.

He did this for several long moments, slowly going in…and then slowly pulling out, but Parker was starting to feel impatient, so she pushed back against him and picked up the pace.

Eliot, too, could not take the slow pace any longer and began to thrust harder against her, losing himself in her.

They continued this for only a few more short moments, and suddenly they were both coming at the same time, her channel clenching around his cock as he spilled himself inside of her, and their' bodies shook at the intensity of it.

He gently pulled out and reached down and pulled up his boxers and his pants while Parker wiggled above him and managed to slide on her panties and pants back up over her hips.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a loving kiss on his jaw.

"So," she whispered. "Feel warmer, now?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that."

She nodded.

"Good." She then got out from under the blanket and wool coat and then moved as if to leave the room…but then stopped and looked back at him. "Does this count as a conjugal visit?"

Eliot looked up at her in surprise and let out a low laugh.

"Sure, why not…which one was that? Number seventy-two on your list?" She nodded. "Then we can cross it off."

With a large grin on her face she left and closed the door behind her.

Eliot lay on his cot, his hands behind his head, grinning to himself. Yeah, he was warm alright. In fact, he was pretty sure he was going to be staying warm the rest of the night with that wonderful memory on his mind.

He closed his eyes and fell straight asleep.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
